Promesa rota
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Mi deseo, es qué encuentres la felicidad y la compartas con esa persona, qué la protejas, no la dejes ir, y mucho menos qué la dejes morir.-" GerMéx. Dedicado a Lady Raven Baskerville y a Katherine Svensson. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! Espero qué la hayan pasado bien en este día de Reyes. n.n

Éste es mi primer proyecto del año, y a ver cómo me va con él. Digo, porqué he pasado de cosas para poder escribirlo. xD

Debo decir qué me inspiró el capítulo de Los Simpsons, _"Los peces del infierno"_, me encanta ese capítulo. :D Por cierto, lo pasaron en la tele hace un par de días. ._.

Este One-Shot está dedicado a _**Lady Raven Baskerville** _y a **_Katherine Svensson_**. :v Ojalá y les guste.

La canción _"He perdido un amor"_ es del** Grupo Mojado**, y no la estoy usando por lucro, sino para entretenimiento, ¿ok? ;3

Como detalle curioso, una compañera de la universidad era nieta de uno de los pilotos qué conformaron el Escuadrón 201, _"Las Águilas Aztecas"_, y trabajaba en el aeropuerto de nuestra ciudad. ._. Más nunca le pregunté acerca de él, ya qué no me juntaba mucho con ella.

Sin más, ni más, disfruten el One-Shot. u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa rota.<strong>

Frente a su féretro, no evita pensar nuevamente en las palabras qué le dijera la última vez qué lo vio. Observa otra vez al hombre dentro del ataúd, aquél qué respetara tanto en vida, como en muerte, y por tal de cumplir su último deseo, fue qué su vida diera un giro inesperado, como si el destino se burlara de sus buenas intenciones y esfuerzos...

**_~ ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!~_**

Se cubre los ojos, intentando detener el recuerdo, reciente y doloroso, qué aún punzaba dentro del corazón, herido y sangrante...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Seguro te preguntarás el porqué te he mandado llamar, Ludwig.- El hombre recostado en la cama, lucía demacrado por la falta a la exposición de la luz, sus arrugas y cabellos canos, daban cuenta de qué ya estaba al final de su vida, una muy larga.

- No, Señor.- Le respondió el hombre más joven y vigoroso, en la plenitud de su vida, un rubio de ojos azules cristalinos como el agua de los lagos.

- Ahí.- Señaló la mesa de noche qué estaba a lado de su cama.- Quiero qué seas tú quién se encargue de esto.-

Se acercó a paso firme y tomó una carpeta qué reposaba sobre la mesita. La abrió, y leyó la información contenida dentro de ella...

- ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplirlo?- La voz del hombre anciano hizo alzar la mirada.

- Por supuesto.-Se irguió, recuperó la compostura, y cerró la carpeta.- Mañana mismo estaré allá.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_El teléfono suena,_  
><em>y nadie lo contesta.<em>  
><em>Y yo solo en silencio<em>  
><em>me paso las horas<em>  
><em>mirando el reloj.<em>

_Creo qué te olvidaste  
>de lo qué me juraste,<br>de esa tarde  
>que se quedará para siempre,<br>dentro de mi corazón._

Pasaban las horas, pero no se movía de su sitio. Lucía tan tranquilo, como si la muerte hubiera sido sólo un simple sueño, del cuál no se despierta jamás, pero en paz. Una paz qué difícilmente él encontraría en la turbulencia de sus emociones...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Viajó hasta la otra mitad del mundo, y de acuerdo con la información dada por su abuelo, aterrizó en la Ciudad de México. Y no le fue difícil encontrarlo, ya qué el traslado de trabajo qué había pedido, era en el mismo banco en el qué estaba, como cajero. Y empezó a tratarlo, invitándolo a comer, a qué le mostrara la ciudad, y otras cosas con tal de entablar confianza entre los dos...

- Es un interesante anillo.- Le dijo una tarde qué salieran a comer.- Ése, el qué llevas en la mano.-

- Sí.- Se cubrió la joya con la otra mano, como un gesto defensivo.- Era de mi abuelo, qué en paz descanse.- Agachó levemente la mirada, viendo fijamente la presea entre sus dedos.- Era piloto del Escuadrón 201, y al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se la dieron.- Sonrió levemente.- Y pues, me la regaló hace algunos años, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.- Puso lentamente sus manos sobre la mesa y alzó el rostro con una sonrisa.- Creo qué debe tener una historia muy valiosa, porqué puedo sentir una calidez qué emana de él.-

- ¿En serio?- Alzó una ceja, en lo qué se llevaba una mano a la boca.- ¿Eso piensas?-

- Sí.- Y se sonrojó.- Quiero creer qué las personas qué lo han usado con anterioridad fueron muy amadas.-

- Ya veo.- Y le sonrió.

Y se dio cuenta en ese instante qué su empresa iba a ser más difícil de lo qué pensaba...

**~*~Fin del Flasback~*~**

_Y quisiera gritar qué te quiero_  
><em>y qué siempre te he de amar.<em>  
><em>Y qué todos escuchen mi grito y dolor.<em>  
><em>Y si alguien llega a preguntar,<em>  
><em>le diré qué te quiero<em>  
><em>y perdí para siempre tu amor.<em>

- No pensé...- Le susurró al cuerpo inerte, qué yacía ante sus ojos.- No pensé qué las cosas se dieran así.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Lo había planeado muy cuidadosamente; preparó los documentos requeridos, el cheque con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, y el lugar donde lo había citado. Sólo debía emborracharlo lo suficiente para hacerlo firmar los papeles, en regla, qué aceptara el cheque y se lo diera para irse inmediatamente del país...

- ¡Hey, Luis!- Lo saludó el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

- Hey.- Le respondió.- ¿Cómo estás?-

Se pasaron las horas, y con ello, el alemán se dio cuenta de un minúsculo detalle qué no había tomado en cuenta...

- Me doy cuenta de qué tienes una gran tolerancia al alcohol.- Dijo al ver la cantidad de botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

- Sip.- Le sonrió sonrojado.- Es qué desde muy chico me han enseñado a tomar.-

- Salud por eso, entonces.- Dijo alzando su cerveza.

- ¡Salud!- Y se tomó de un trago el contenido.- ¡Ah! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.-

Tuvieron qué tomar un taxi, cerca de las 3 de la mañana, o eso era lo qué recordaba. Al vivir cerca de donde él, lo acompañó hasta su casa, tratando de qué el aire frío disipara la frustración qué llevaba por dentro al no salirle las cosas como las deseaba...

- Buenas noches.- Se despidió en la entrada de su hogar.

- Bueeenas...- Dijo tambaleándose.

Dio un traspiés al momento de dar la vuelta, siendo atrapado por los brazos del alemán. Las mejillas de ambos empezaron a hervir como ascuas, y sin saber en qué momento, los labios de los dos se unieron en un beso desesperado, sediento de pasión. Abrió la puerta a tientas, mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del rubio, quién lo sujetaba a su vez de la cintura, ocupado en devorar sus morenos labios...

- Ah.- Gimió cuando una mano invadió el terreno peligroso de su piel ardiente.

Las caricias se fueron distribuyendo a lo largo de sus cuerpos, los cuáles unidos, no daban paso a desperdiciar ni el más mínimo instante. Se miraron a los ojos, encontrando un brillo deslumbrante, una flama qué amenazaba con quemarlos y reducirlos en cenizas, más eso no importaba ya. Se fundían y deshacían el uno al otro, entre besos, súplicas y deseo. Un deseo de no terminar jamás...

- Mein Gott.- Fue lo primero qué dijo, apenas despertara al día siguiente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, invariablemente del dolor de cabeza, dentro de su mente había algo más, qué gritaba y saltaba, haciéndole sentir no sólo mal consigo mismo, sino de qué había cometido un terrible error, el cuál le cobraría con creces...

- Mmm.-

Sintió qué las sábanas se revolvían con pereza, y no pudo evitar sentir sudar frío, además de tragar saliva al no saber su reacción ante lo ocurrido...

- Mmm.- Se talló un ojo, y notó qué no estaba solo.- ¡Buenos días!- Le dijo sonriente.

Simplemente cayó, frente a esa sonrisa, libre de malicia, y refrescante como la brisa veraniega...

- Buenos días.- Le respondió, sonriendo apenado.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Hoy he perdido un amor,_  
><em>y no verla será mi castigo.<em>  
><em>Dentro de mi corazón<em>  
><em>vivirá para siempre conmigo.<em>

_Hoy he perdido un amor,_  
><em>se me fue, no me tuvo confianza.<em>  
><em>Dejó herido el corazón,<em>  
><em>solitario y sin una esperanza.<em>

- West, bruder.- Un hombre albino de ojos rojos, con semblante triste, se le acercó.- Ya es tiempo. Dale tu último adiós.-

- Ja.- Respondió, volteando a verlo.

El último adiós...

Doloroso, como seguir adelante solo, y sin consuelo...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Los días subsecuentes a ese eran como un sueño; aún cuando guardaban las apariencias ante la gente, cuando estaban a solas podían ser ellos mismos, compartiendo cada momento e instante. Le agradaba, no sólo al estar en la cama, sino también en los lapsos en los qué reía, se quejaba de qué el mundo era injusto cuando el despertador no sonaba a la hora qué debía, o qué el agua estaba demasiado fría como para darse un baño. O la manera en qué coqueteaba con alguna mujer, con la esperanza de que olvidara a qué iban a verlo o sacarle provecho a al situación, según se diera el caso. Era honesto, aunque en ocasiones, era un maldito descarado e inconsiderado, gruñón, dulce y generoso, un poco ácido e infantil...

- ¿Sabes, Güicho?- Le dijo una tarde, sentados en la sala de su departamento.

Así le decía en ocasiones, Güicho. No le molestaba, en verdad. Y menos cuando estaba entre sus brazos...

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No sé cómo decirlo.- Al ver qué alzara una ceja, continuó.- Digo, qué tú y, pues, yo estemos juntos. No lo sé. Es como...-

- ¿Cómo qué?-

- Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- Rozó con suavidad su mejilla.- Y eso, pues, es impresionante.- Sus ojos cafés destellaron de ternura.- ¿No lo crees?-

Lo hizo volverse, para qué lo viera fijamente, sujetando con delicadeza su barbilla, sentir poco a poco su cálido aliento, y querer qué se detuviera el tiempo...

- José María.-

Y lo besó de lleno en los labios, deleitándose una vez más del sabor de su boca, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más profundos...

- Ah.-

Pero unos días más tarde, una llamada de su natal Alemania, lo hizo recordar la empresa qué, sin querer, había hecho a un lado. Entró en conflicto, puesto qué no sabía ya cómo abordar el tema con el moreno, sin qué lo malentendiera, o se molestara con él por no decirle con prontitud. Realmente, no sabía qué hacer...

- ¿Cómo...?- Se pasó una mano por la frente.- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?-

Se la pasó toda una tarde, revisando una y otra vez, la información qué le había provenido su abuelo, bebiendo un poco de licor en el cuarto qué usaba como oficina en su departamento, para hallar el modo y la manera correcta de enterarlo de todo...

- ¿Luis?- Alzó la vista de los documentos al oír su voz traspasando la puerta, al igual qué el haz de luz filtrándose en la pequeña oficina cuando abriera la misma, con el rostro preocupado.- Ya es algo tarde, deberías descansar un poco.-

- Sí.- Dejó el vaso a un lado de la carpeta, y se alzó de la silla, acercándose al mexicano.- Vamos a dormir.-

Verlo dormir entre sus brazos, tan tranquilo, en paz y en confianza, no lo hacía sentir mejor. Tardó mucho para conciliar el sueño, poco antes del amanecer...

- José María.- Movió un poco al moreno, quién aún dormitaba en su cama.- Despierta, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo.-

- Mmm, otro ratito.- Balbuceó en lo se enrollaba entre las sábanas y abrazaba con fuerza la almohada.- Hoy entro a las 12.-

- Está bien.- Suspiró, rindiéndose.- Cuando vayas a salir, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Mmm, sí. Qué te vaya bien en el trabajo, Güicho.- Y siguió durmiendo.

Le besó la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo una esperanza de qué sin importar lo qué sucediera, todo iba a estar bien...

- ¡Dios, se me va hacer tarde!- Caminaba de un lado a otro Chema, cambiándose con prisas.

Se pasó repetidas veces una mano por los cabellos, arreglándose lo mejor qué podía, y guardando sus pertenencias, tal como la cartera y el bolígrafo...

- Oh, no.- Se palpó varias veces la camisa blanca, y revisó todos sus bolsillos.- ¿Porqué me tiene qué pasar esto ahora?-

Comenzó a maldecir su suerte, cuando vio la puerta de la oficina de Ludwig, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró para tomar prestado uno de su escritorio...

- ¡Ah, con este Güicho!- Tras tomar el bolígrafo y ver el vaso en el cuál el alemán estaba bebiendo la noche anterior, decidió ordenar el escritorio con una gran sonrisa.

Más su sonrisa se borró, cuando un par de fotografías captaron su atención...

- Aún no llega.- Se dijo al ver al reloj por quinta vez.- ¿Se habrá sentido mal?-

Le llamó tanto al celular, al igual qué a su casa y su departamento, más sólo respondía la contestadora. Y una sensación de malestar se estaba apoderando de él...

- ¿José María?- Varias horas después, el rubio había regresado, con la preocupación comiéndole los sesos.- ¿Aún estás aquí? No fuiste al trabajo, ¿te encuentras bien?-

No lo encontró en la recámara, pero al pasar por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de qué la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta. Entró y lo encontró ahí, sentado en su silla y con el mismo vaso en el cuál estuviera tomando la noche anterior. Y ciertamente, había una sensación qué no le agradaba al verlo tan serio y callado, algo no muy propio de él...

- ¿José María?-

El aludido alzó la mirada, observándolo con una expresión dura, fría y vacía. El brillo de sus ojos se había desaparecido, y en su lugar, el fulgor de resentimiento habitaba en ellos. El alemán no pudo menos qué tragar saliva, sintiendo en ese momento qué estaba a la orilla de un abismo...

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa.- Le dijo con voz quebradiza.- ¿Tan importante es para ti este anillo, qué llegaste a este país, y te involucraste conmigo todo este tiempo, sólo para obtenerlo?-

- Le pertenece a mi abuelo.- Comenzó a explicarle el rubio.

-**_ ¡NO ME IMPORTA A QUIÉN LE PERTENECE O NO!_**- Lo interrumpió bruscamente, alzándose de la silla, y encaminándose hacía él.-_** ¡SI TANTO LO QUERÍAS, DEBISTE DECÍRMELO! ¿NUNCA SE TE OCURRIÓ PENSAR QUÉ PROBABLEMENTE YO TE LO HUBIERA DADO SIN PEDIR NADA A CAMBIO?**_-

Tomó la carpeta con los papeles y documentos, tirándolos a sus pies...

-_** ¡Y LO QUÉ ES PEOR! ¡ME MANDASTE INVESTIGAR! ¿CIERTO?**_- Lágrimas de coraje corrían de sus ojos cafés.- _**¿CIERTO?**_-

- Sí.- Contestó con la misma frialdad de una tumba abandonada, avergonzado ante la situación.- Es... verdad.-

Quiso por un momento abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad, más no se explicaba porqué el cuerpo no le respondía, a la vez que un dolor en el pecho no le permitía respirar adecuadamente. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie, frente a una persona cuyo amor se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos...

-_** ¡QUÉ... ESTÚPIDO!**_- Quiso arrancarse los cabellos color chocolate de un tirón.- _**¡LLEGUÉ A CREER, LLEGUÉ A CREER QUÉ ÉRAMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO! ¡PERO YA LO SABÍAS TODO! ¡MIS GUSTOS, LOS LUGARES QUÉ VISITO, MI FAMILIA, MIS AMIGOS, TODO! ¡TODO! ¡CÓMO TE HAS DE HABER BURLADO DE MÍ CUANDO TE CONTABA MIS CONFIDENCIAS Y DESEOS**_!- Se cubrió los ojos, doblándose del dolor.-_** ¡Y CADA VEZ QUÉ TOCABAS...!**_-

- José María, yo...-

- **_¡Y TODO POR ESTE ESTÚPIDO ANILLO!_**- Se limpió vigorosamente las lágrimas, y se quitó el anillo de su mano, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se echó a correr, poco le importaba qué la gente lo viera o no. Salió del departamento, atravesando sin fijarse las calles, Ludwig logró moverse y trató de seguirlo...

- ¡José María! **_¡JOSÉ MARÍA!_**- Gritó desde la puerta principal.

Rato después, regresó hasta su oficina y recogió tanto los documentos, como el anillo del suelo...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Y quisiera gritar qué te quiero_  
><em>y qué siempre te he de amar.<em>  
><em>Y qué todos escuchen mi grito y dolor.<em>  
><em>Y si alguien llega a preguntar,<em>  
><em>le diré qué te quiero<em>  
><em>y perdí para siempre tu amor.<em>

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el anillo. Sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos, lo observó una vez más. Era de plata pura, con un hermoso zafiro pequeño en él. Y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en qué se lo diera a su abuelo, cuando regresara a su tierra natal...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Con este anillo.- Tomó la joya qué le trajera Ludwig.- Fue con el qué le pedí matrimonio a la qué fuera el amor de mi vida.-

Sonrió levemente, y tomando la mano del más joven de sus nietos, la depositó con mucho cuidado, casi temiendo qué fuera a desaparecer en el aire...

- Ahora es tuyo, Ludwig.- Y lo miró a los ojos.- Ve, busca, y dáselo a la persona que ames.-

- Señor.- Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oírlo.

- Mi deseo, es qué encuentres la felicidad y la compartas con esa persona, qué la protejas, no la dejes ir, y mucho menos qué la dejes morir. Tanto quise a mi señora esposa, qué aún hoy en día la sigo amando. Y pronto, volveré a reunirme con ella.-

Volvió a ver la sortija en su mano, y cerrando el puño, no pudo evitar desear el volver a verlo de nuevo...

- Sí, Señor.-

Unos días después, volvió a la Ciudad de México. Y aunque al principio se le hizo difícil localizarlo, ya qué había cambiado tanto de casa, como trabajo y hasta su número de celular; bastó con ir al lugar qué más frecuentaba el moreno, acertando en su decisión...

- Sí, órale.- Desde la entrada, podía ver qué llamaba alegremente por celular, posiblemente a un amigo o conocido, sentado justamente en la barra.- Yo aquí te espero, pues. Nos vemos al rato.-

Colgó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma qué meses atrás lo atrapara. Con paso firme, y las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra qué llevaba puesta, se acercó a la barra y se sentó a un lado de él...

- José María.-

Se volvió a verlo, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, poniéndose pálido de repente, como quién viera una aparición o fantasma. Se levantó impulsivamente del asiento, casi tirándolo al piso del bar, y con paso rápido, salió del lugar. Más en esta ocasión, el alemán lo siguió de inmediato, y al estar en plena calle, lo asió del brazo para detenerlo...

- Tenemos qué hablar.- Le pidió al moreno, quién estaba bastante tenso ante el contacto.

- Suéltame.- Le habló lleno de rencor, y sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara.- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

- No lo haré hasta qué me escuches.-

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- Trató de zafarse del rubio.- ¿No te fue suficiente el haberme humillado ya, y qué vuelvas sólo para regocijarte?-

- ¡No se trata de eso!- Lo giró y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.- ¡Tienes qué escuchar lo qué tengo que decirte!-

- _**¡NO TENGO PORQUÉ HACERLO!**_- Le gritó.- **_¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!_**-

Sintió qué alguien lo sujetaba de un hombro, y para cuando volvió el rostro, un puñetazo se conectaba contra su mandíbula. Soltando a José María, logró a ver a su agresor, un joven de ojos celeste grisáceos, cabello café claro, piel blanca y complexión media, qué ni tardo ni perezoso, le volvió a lanzar otro golpe...

- ¡Dejad en paz a Chema, boludo!- Gritó el recién llegado.- ¡Si no queres qué te falte un diente!-

- ¡Diego!- Exclamó el moreno al fijar su mirada en él.

Más eso no logró amedrentarlo, sino todo lo contrario, una rabia inaudita se apoderó de él, y usando toda su fuerza, le contestó al de cabellos castaños, sacándole el aire con un gancho al hígado...

- ¡Diego!- Como pudo se interpuso entre los dos, ocultando tras de él al argentino.- _**¡YA BASTA! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!**_-

Tomando aire ruidosamente, trató de calmarse un poco, más no podía evitar sentir qué algo no cuadraba en el momento...

- No, él me agredió primero.- Se limpió la poca sangre qué había salido de su boca.- Y no pienso irme hasta qué hables conmigo.-

- Él...- Se alzó del suelo, e hizo a un lado al mexicano.- ¡No quiere nada contigo!-

Se abalanzó sobre el alemán, más éste, con más experiencia, logró esquivarlo y golpearlo en la quijada, logrando tumbarlo al piso. Chema se prestó al instante a auxiliarlo, arrodillándose a un lado de él, y para Ludwig fue bastante claro lo qué pasaba...

- ¿Estás saliendo con él?- Preguntó, jadeante, y no deseando saber la respuesta.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y no se movió por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, quizás tratando de evitar qué las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de dolor...

- Tú mismo deberías saberlo.- Le respondió fría y duramente.- Por tu propia cuenta.-

También era frágil, y en ocasiones como esa, pequeño, diminuto, débil. Se acomodó los cabellos, con una punzada en el corazón, y el veneno en los labios...

- Qué rápido cambias de amores.- Le soltó.

- Escúchame bien.- Se levantó del suelo, dando media vuelta, con el ceño fruncido y el corazón apretujado.- ¡Tú, de entre todo el mundo, no tienes derecho a venir y decirme a quién debo o no querer!-

Se acercó a él, y sin previo aviso le soltó una sonora bofetada...

- ¡Te aprovechaste de mí, fingiendo qué no me conocías, y haciéndome creer cosas qué no eran! ¡Y fíjate qué no, chiquitito! ¡Yo no cambio rápido de amores, porqué sí te quise, y mucho! ¡Pero esta es la realidad, no un cuento de hadas ni una idiota telenovela! ¿O qué? ¿Creíste qué me quedaría tan tranquilo, llorando en un rincón oscuro, esperando a qué aparecieras? ¡No, señor! ¡Tengo una vida, y aunque duela mucho, debo dejar de lamentarme y seguir adelante, aunque me quede solo!-

- José María.- El alemán quedó desarmado ante tal declaración.

-_** ¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ QUIERES?**_- Estalló al no poder soportarlo más.

- Te amo.-

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el viento sopló ante la solemnidad de esas palabras. Más una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del moreno...

- Ahora qué me acuerdo.- Agachó la mirada, sintiendo pesadas sus propias palabras.- En ningún momento me lo dijiste cuando estábamos juntos.-

Se dio media vuelta, y a paso lento, se acercó al argentino...

- Vámonos, Diego.- Le habló con suavidad.- Regresemos a casa.- Y comenzó a tiritar.- Por favor.-

- Sí.- Y se alejaron de inmediato.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, mirando rumbo a la dirección en la qué ambos desaparecieran de su vista, preguntándose también el porqué no había dicho antes esas palabras...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

_Hoy he perdido un amor,_  
><em>y no verla será mi castigo.<em>  
><em>Dentro de mi corazón<em>  
><em>vivirá para siempre conmigo.<em>

_Hoy he perdido un amor,_  
><em>se me fue, no me tuvo confianza.<em>  
><em>Dejó herido el corazón, solitario<em>  
><em>y sin una esperanza.<em>

Tomó la mano de su abuelo, y deslizó sobre su dedo el anillo, por el cuál iniciara toda esa desventura...

- No me pertenece, ni a mí, ni a él.- Volvió a acomodar la mano y lo contempló el silencio.- Porqué la historia qué guarda es tuya, abuelo. De nadie más.-

_Hoy he perdido un amor,  
>y no verla será mi castigo.<br>Dentro de mi corazón  
>vivirá para siempre conmigo.<em>

_Hoy he perdido un amor,_  
><em>se me fue, no me tuvo confianza.<em>  
><em>Dejó herido el corazón, solitario<em>  
><em>y sin una esperanza...<em>

Y de ese modo, fue qué no pudo cumplir su promesa...

_De su amor..._

La última promesa...

_De su amor._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias a todos! n.n Por un momento, pensé qué no lograría terminarlo, pero sí se pudo. No tendrá Extras, por si se lo preguntan. Y nuevamente gracias, y nos seguimos leyendo, aunque sean las 3:25 am. ¡Adiós! ;D<p> 


End file.
